Law enforcement has long operated with what is called a “continuum of force”. It provides guidance to officers for selecting the type of weaponry to use in a variety of situations. The continuum normally begins with verbal commands. Should the subject or subjects not respond, the continuum may advise the next level of force until lethal force is absolutely necessary. In situations such as riots, prisons disturbances, hostages rescues, and the like the continuum of force is utilized. However, officers have long recognized that a wide and dangerous gap exists in the range of tools available to them. In the past, officers had very few options for riot control after verbal commands. Common tactics included advancing walls of officers with batons, or a charge by officers using flats of sabers. However, these tactics still resulted in serious bodily injury due to trampling or excessive police force as they march through crowds; furthermore, innocent civilians were at times injured by inadvertent striking or trampling. It was often that the tactics used were either too weak or too strong a response to some situations. As a result the use of high-pressure fire houses, electroshock weapons, and non-lethal chemical agents (such as tear gas and offensive odor canisters) were employed to disperse a crowd. Unfortunately, the discretion of officers in utilizing these weapons and tactics led to either misuse by officers or insufficient force applied by officers to maintain peace.
While law enforcement has long recognized the gap in the force of continuum, the concept is relatively new to the military. More and more, military forces are being deployed to situations involving peacekeeping and noncombat operations. A solider must be equipped and trained for peacekeeping and humanitarian assistance operations. In certain situations, law enforcement officers and military soldiers are required to use force to control crowds or individuals, as such less than lethal means are recommended by the force continuum. Less than lethal weapons and tactics are intended to be unlikely to kill or cause great bodily injury, thus minimizing civilian casualties and providing soldiers or officers with an alternative to lethal force.
A less than lethal projectile, provided in a less than lethal weapon, assures that the requisite less than lethal consequence exists and minimizes the soldiers or officers subjectivity in determining the amount of force to use when necessary. Thus heightening the margin of safety for civilians in a riot without minimizing the primary objective: to temporarily incapacitate, confuse, delay, or restrain. One type of projectile commonly used is a beanbag. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,294 discloses a beanbag suitable for installation in a cartridge or shell of a projectile found in a conventional handgun and the process for making the same. The beanbags are fabric bags that contain lead shot or pellets. The round is intended to flatten on impact, hitting face on, thereby spreading its energy over a larger area. When the bag leaves the gun it unrolls and rotates into the flat orientation to strike the target. Unfortunately, if the bag hits before it is completely unfurled or an edge-on orientation, the full force of the impact is distributed over a smaller area, causing more damage. Furthermore, because of their shape (square, rectangular, or circular) the bags are regarded as widely inaccurate and have been known to veer off course.
Another type of impact device launched from a cartridge shell is a less than lethal projectile. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,864 discloses a projectile launched from a weapon shell required at impact to have a low lethality consequence, in which the projectile is fitted in the shell in a shape characterized by a blunt or flat end in the direction of flight. Unfortunately, this low lethality projectile is susceptible to being unstable during its path of flight due to its relatively low weight and slower rate of speed. Furthermore, the projectile is only capable of being fired from a 37 mm or 40 mm weapon shell thus limiting the selection of munitions available to the officer or soldier. In addition, the disadvantages associated with the low lethality projectile also include the method of producing the same. U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,742 discloses a method of shaping a projectile comprising the steps of filling an unbounded rear end of an unfilled tubular sock having a closed front end, forming folds in the tubular sock immediately forward of the rear opening, and manually inserting the tubular sock into a projectile compartment of a 37 mm or 40 mm weapon shell. In so far as the method of sealing the projectile is disclosed as a fold, it is possible that upon impact the projectile may bust, spilling the rubber pellets. Therefore a more reliable seal is desired. Additionally, the method disclosed is not conducive for mass production of the device because it cannot be manufactured on an automated production line. In point of fact, many of the steps of production in the '742 patent involve manual labor.
While these prior art devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would be unsuitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. As a consequence of these aforementioned problems, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a less than lethal projectile and a method of producing the same that can be easily produced and efficiently in large numbers on an automated production line.